changed
by PandaInDisguise
Summary: when the cullens leave in New Moon, Bella's dad buys her a guitar, in the hope that she might find a new hobby, it takes a while, but she eventually starts a band with Jacob - but when Edward returns, bella isn't the person he left behind. rated for self harm & language. i suppose it's kind of based on Black Veil Brides, Knived and Pens. DONT JUDGE ME! OR THIS STORY! give it a go!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N so, I was listening to Knives and Pens the other day, by Black Veil Brides (!) and decided I needed to write another story! So, I thought I could connect Twilight and Black Veil Brides! IF YOU DONT LIKE THINGS LIKE THAT, DO. NOT. READ. THIS. Although, I don't think I'll mention that much, just the song lyrics I think. But, I suppose this story is kinda gunna be the twilight version of the music video for Knives and Pens, you know, with that boy – that I have a sneaky suspicion is Andy – and how he gets bullied at school and then some guy (who I hope lives with him, why else would he be going into his home?!) Steals this notebook thing he's got, not a very lucky day. **_

_**So...yeah...PLEEEASE REVIEW!**_

_**I DONT OWN TWILGIHT OR BLACK VEIL BRIDES – ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID! ;D**_

CHAPTER 1

BELLA P.O.V.

I'd had enough.

I suppose I should start from the beginning, so I'll pick the day Jessica Stanley turned on me.

It was about a month or two after _they_ left. I went to school as normal, and when I was sat in English, Jess asked me if I was ok. I just shrugged, and I guess something inside her just snapped. She started shaking in anger, until the end of the lesson.

Then she exploded.

"_WHY ARE YOU NOT TALKING TO US BELLA?!" she screeched in my ear, ignoring the stares from the passing students. "We're supposed to be your best friends, and you never speak to us anymore!" she calmed down a little, and by the end she was nearly sobbing, and broke off into a whisper. _

_Angela had come to stand next to her now, and a small ring of people were gathering round the three of us, in a small circle, making me feel very threatened. _

"_I..I...-"I stuttered. _

"_It's because of them, isn't it?" Angela whispered. _

_I couldn't answer, so I just let one single tear fall from the corner of my eye. Jess took that as a yes. _

"_He never wanted you anyway, 'Isabella'." Ok. That hurt. "You were just a toy, Bella. He got sick of you, and then left you behind." There was that familiar hole in my chest again._

"_Probably wanted one of us" Angela boasted, flipping her hair. "But you were in the way. Now he can't have ANY of us! And it's your fault." Where had this...**bitch** of an Angela come from? _

_I was getting very angry now, I felt like I was about to hit one of them. So I pushed my way through the crowds of people, and towards my truck. _

"_Aww, is ickle baby Bella going to cry?" Jess called, resulting in an eruption of laughter from the throngs of teenagers. _

_Swearing under my breath, I walked faster to my truck, drove it home, and cried. _

Days like this happened over and over again, Jessica and Angela blaming me for the Cullens' leaving, and then embarrassing me in some way.

Dad had found out, news travels fast in Forks. He tried not to talk about, I knew that he wasn't really good with situations like that, so I tried to act strong for him, and wouldn't let my guard down around him.

But today was bad.

Actually, today was beyond bad!

I had made it to lunch without running into Jess or Angela, which was the longest I'd avoided them!

But my victory was cut short; when I found out they were planning the biggest stunt of humiliation I'd seen in a while.

A food fight.

But this wasn't a normal food fight, oh no. This was BIG food fight.

Those two girls – who I believed to be innocent for years – managed to get all the supervising staff, and even the kitchen staff, away from the canteen.

So, as soon as I set one foot on the other side of the door, the room went silent. Then someone screamed,

"GET HER!"

And so it began.

One of the boys from the wrestling team grabbed me – the strongest one no doubt. And carried me onto the Cullens' table, upon which a single chair was placed. I was thrown onto the chair, and then tied to it with one of the school skipping ropes.

Then **everyone** and I do mean _everyone_, started throwing food at me. Literally, there must've been at least a couple of hundred people pelting me with sandwiches, pasta, pizza, cake, drinks, you name it, they threw it.

How Jess and Angela got everyone to agree to cover me in food I'll never know.

By the time the 'fight' was over, I had about 30 seconds to get to class.

English class.

No way was I going back with those bitches, covered in food.

I ran towards my truck, and drove home as fast as possible, sat on a plastic bag and the windows rolled down as far as they would go, to keep the smell out.

As soon as I got home, I took a nice, long, hot shower, and put on some comfy clothes.

I deliberated what to do for a while, and then my eyes fell upon the two guitars in my bedroom corner.

When _they_ left, dad wanted me to get a new hobby, so he bought me 2 guitars, an electric and an acoustic. Billy came over a few times, and taught me the basics, but I still wasn't very good at it.

I snatched up the acoustic, and played a few notes.

That didn't last long, so I grabbed the electric one and plugged it in, turning it down low a little bit. I tried taking my anger out on the strings, and I worked a little.

I went onto YouTube, and searched for electric guitar lessons, one of the guitarists was called Jake Pitts. Out of curiosity, I clicked on it and became enthralled.

He was so focused in playing a song called 'youth and whiskey'. I read into Jake Pitts a bit, and found that he was the lead guitarist in a band called 'black veil brides' complete with black eyeliner, tattoos and wearing tight black clothes.

I decided to listen to a few more of their songs, and soon found that some of them matched the mood I was in right now!

I had a plan hatching in my head as I went to bed, and my imagination got the better of me and I was making up fantasies of what I could do if I was really in a band like black veil brides.

The next morning, as soon as I woke up, I rang Billy black's house.

"Hello?"

"Billy? Its Bella, is Jake up yet? I need to talk to him" I was babbling, I didn't even know if Billy heard all that.

"Yeah, he just got up!" even he sounded surprised.

"WAIT. JACOB BLACK IS AWAKE BEFORE 10AM?" I screamed, listening to Billy's chuckle, and Jacob's grumble.

"Bella? What do you want?" he said, breaking off to yawn, which made me yawn too. *

"Nice to see you too, I need you to come round, as soon as you can; I have to show and tell you something!" I was babbling again, but I think he got all of it.

"Ok, I'll be round in a few" was his answer. Very informative.

I was waiting for at least an hour, but it felt like three.

Finally, the knock on the door brought me out of my boredom.

"Bella? What do you want?" he repeated, as soon as I opened the door.

"Well, isn't someone a little cranky today? Hello, by the way!" I muttered, and he sighed

"Ok, the real reason I wanted you over here is, I want to start a band."

_**A/N sooo, how was it? I don't think it went very well, I started to get a bit bored by the end, and I'm not even sure she is starting a band! REVIEW WITH ANY SUGGESTIONS!**_

_***did anyone yawn? I yawned. Seven writing this is making me yawn! Ugh...yawns, Y U so contagious? **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: hey guys :D just got back from seeing breaking dawn part 2, and got into the spirit of Twilight again! I'm not going to spoil anything, but in the words of Dan Howell, what a 'feelingsplosion'!**_

_**2 of my friends cried, and we all didn't know what to feel! **_

_**Also,**_

_**I haven't had any death threats from this story yet, so I'm taking that as a good thing xD. **_

_**Hi to guest Megan, CONGRATULATIONS! You are the first reviewer! I know it sounds stupid, but I like telling people that, it's my thanks :) I'm glad you like BVB too! I didn't think anyone would really notice this story first, so I'm glad at least someone has read it, enjoyed it and bothered to review it! So, thanks again! **_

_**And no, Becky, I am NOT going Goth...much...:/**_

_**Glad people yawned! ;D **_

CHAPTER 2

BELLA P.O.V.

Smoothing some more kohl on my lower eye line, I looked myself over in the mirror. I had to admit, I looked good.

I wore black skinny jeans, a black ripped top, and my black knee-high sneakers. Picking up my skull-emblazoned canvas bag, I ran to my truck, yelling bye to my dad on the way.

As soon as I slammed my truck door, I was targeted with stares from pupils. Plugging my headphones into my iPod and playing Black Veil Brides, I confidently walked past Jess and Angela, smirking at their shocked faces.

I walked into English and was faced with a silent class; jaws dropping to the floor, one student even dropped their pen. Ignoring everyone's stalking eyes; I sat down in my chair at the back of the class.

I even heard murmurs of "emo" and "goth", but brushed them off; I knew I'd be getting those comments all day, so I just decided to ignore them.

The day continued like this, and possibly the best reaction I got was from my trig teacher, who was explaining something to the class when I walked in, he stopped mid sentence, his jaw dropped, and he dropped a book he was holding.

At lunch, I was on my way to practice my guitar in the school's music room, when I saw some people hanging around next to the lockers, muttering and pointing at me. I saw lots of other groups like this, so by the time I had walked to the other side of the school, I had told people things like "if you want to say something, say it to my face" and "take a picture, it'll last longer" both to which, the groups guiltily ran away.

Finally, I made it to the music department, and sat in the quiet classroom, shutting the door behind me.

I plugged the cord into the amp, and started playing a few chords on the unfamiliar guitar.

Once I got into Black Veil Brides 'Legacy' **(A/N my new favourite song at the minute! ;D) ** I completely forgot anyone in the school, and all my worries and stress, until...

"Isabella!" Mrs. hawk gasped, and I looked up to see her standing in the doorway, a stunned look on her face.

"I...sorry Mrs. hawk, I didn't see you there" I began

"no, no, no it's fine, I never knew you were so talented with guitars!" she relaxed a little bit, and walked into the room.

"and your voice!" she added, I froze in horror, had I really been singing?!

"I...I..I had no idea I was singing!" I admitted, chuckling a little.

"oh, the way you sang that song was exquisite! Was it your own composition?" she asked

"no, I can't write songs, that was a band called Black Veil Brides, I just recently discovered their music actually" I said truthfully.

"well, I enjoyed it, and that actually gives me an idea..." she trailed off, deep in thought.

"have you heard that Forks High is holding a talent competition?" she asked, finally snapping out of her thoughts.

I shook my head, I had seen a few posters around school, but I just ignored them, I wouldn't be going – nobody would want me there.

"I think you should audition." She stated confidently.

_**A/N:ooh, cliffhanger! I don't know if that really is a very 'tension-full' cliffy, but hey, did you enjoy it? So, byee! **_

_**xoxoxoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: hiii guuuys :) soo sorry it's a little late; RL gets in the way sooo much! Plus, I always log onto the laptop, start typing, then someone puts something GREAT on the TV, for example, MERLIN IS ON RIGHT NOW! But I'm half-watching it, just for you guys :)**_

_**Still no negative feedback for this story! Which I'm soo glad for! (Unless you count castlelover88's review, but she's my BESTIEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WORLD! So I don't care ;) LOVE YOU BECKY BOOOS! )**_

_**Thanks to Saisster, I'm glad you like it :D I AM A SUCCESS! **_

_**But seriously, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourite and followed! You guys are great! :DDDDD **_

_**p.s, anyone else TOTALLY obsessed with amazingphil and danisnotonfire?! I am now a dinosaur AND part of the lion army! As well as a bvb army member, and a little monster...talented. –Better than being a belieber cough cough- **_

_**xooxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo**_

BELLA SWAN P.O.V.

"Y...you want me to perform?" I stuttered, not quite believing my ears.

"Yes, you're not afraid are you?" she asked, sounding genuinely concerned

"No! I...just, don't think I'd be very good, nobody really likes me" I admitted.

"Well, once they see your fantastic guitar playings, I'm sure they'll change their minds!" I still didn't believe her, but I agreed to take part anyway.

When I got home, I went straight to my room, logged onto my computer, and phoned Jake.

"Hello?" Jake answered.

"Hi, it's Bella...again. I need to tell you something, will you come round as soon as you can?" I asked, smiling at how familiar this conversation was to the time I called him a few days ago.

Nearly half an hour later, Jake was at my door, a worried but slightly amused look on his face.

"Come on, we're practicing" I ordered, grabbing his hand and dragging him up to my room.

-2 WEEKS LATER (THE DAY OF THE TALENT SHOW) -

"Jake, I don't know if I can do this!" I muttered to him as the curtains opened and the first act appeared on stage, we were backstage, performing second, preparing to play.

"Sure you can!" he assured, hugging me tightly. Then releasing me in time to see his face, wincing at the sound of Jess and Angela's singing skills.

I poked my head round the corner of the curtain, just to see Jess on her hands and knees, pulling a ridiculous face, and shaking her hair round. While Angela pranced round in a miss-matched luminous blue miniskirt and a very small dark green top. I didn't even get the chance to listen to the song they were 'singing' along to, before Jacob pulled me by the arm into one of the little side rooms, shut the door and we both erupted in spluttering, side-crippling laughter.

I don't know how long we had been laughing, it felt like hours, before Seth (another part of our band, along with Quil and Embry; Quil, who we soon found out was a drumming genius, Seth, Embry and me on guitar. Jake sang, well, more like screamed, and I was focused on the more harmonial verses) came to find us, and then burst through the door as he heard Jake's howling laugh.

"Finally! QUIL I FOUND THEM!" he yelled down the hallway, struggling to be heard over our laughter.

We ran back to where our instruments were, still giggling, just in time for Jess and Angela's song to end, and for them to stalk of stage, throwing a death glare in my direction.

I took a deep breath, looked over at Jacob for an encouraging look, and confidently walked on stage.

Thankfully, because of the lights, I couldn't see much past the end of the stage.

I was wearing a simple black dress, strapless, with a small 'poofy' skirt, layered with netting, lace, and various other folded materials. There was a glittery black thin belt at the top of my waist, adding something special to the plain dress.

I also had small flat flowery black pumps on. (_**A/N **__**sorry, I'm crap at describing things...:/**_)

I heard Embry start up the first rhythm guitar and then Quil's drumming join in, finally Seth's bass and I took a deep breath and started playing the lead guitar.

I heard Jacob start screaming, and Embry join in, since everyone put together made the backing vocals, I didn't like screaming, so I just left that part to the boys.

I took a deep breath, and sang the first line.

_Awake at night you focus,  
On everyone whose hurt you,  
Then write a list of targets,  
Your violence lack a virtue.  
_

I could feel the audience's stares on me as I sang my heart and soul into the song. This song made sense to sing, it was about all the haters in the school that were against people like us. _  
_

_Leave us alone!  
You're on your own!  
Rrrraaa-Go!_

Jacob, Seth and Embry sang. Quil hit a few drums, and I took that as my cue for the chorus.

_We are breathin',  
While you're sleepin', go, (Go!)  
And leave us alone,  
The lines cheated,  
Our hearts beatin', go, (Go!)  
And now you're on your own._

Here's to your perfect weapon,  
Crack bones with blind aggression,  
Like birds whose wings are broken,  
You live without direction.

Leave us alone!  
You're on your own!

We are breathin',  
While you're sleeping, go, (Go!)  
And leave us alone,  
The lines cheated,  
Our heart's beatin', go, (Go!)  
And now you're on your own.

GO!  
GO!  
GO!  
GO!  
And now you're on your own!

GO!  
GO!  
And leave us alone!  


In the silence that followed, it was just me doing a guitar solo, which I had to admit, i was pretty proud of it.

___[Laughing in background]__  
_i smiled, remembering that Jacob had to think of me falling over numerous times for him to laugh like that. It wasn't even his real laugh; it was more like a cackle.

_We are breathin',  
While your sleepin', go, (Go!)  
And leave us alone,  
The lines cheated,  
Our heart's beating, go, (Go!)  
And now you're on your own._

By the end of the song, everyone was either moshing along to the tune, or staring at us in disgust.

I smiled widely and ran to Jake, giving him a bone-crushing hug.

Eventually, I made it backstage, pushing through to throngs of glares and pats on the back.

I ran out of my dad's embrace just in time for me to wash of the remaining eyeliner, put on some fresh, and make it back out alive.

I walked over to my acoustic guitar, and span round, bumping right into the chest of Jacob.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked gently, as I rubbed my forehead.

I just winked, and walked in the direction of the stage.

Mrs. Hawk saw me and gestured for me to go onstage.

Once I was seated on the stool, and in front of the microphone, I strumming my guitar and singing softly.

_So lately, I've been wonderin'  
Who will be there to take my place  
_

I started singing the first lines to Charlene Soraia's _wherever you will go_, knowing no one would know the real reason i chose that song to sing.

_When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own_

[Chorus:]  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

And maybe, I'll work out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you

[Chorus]

Runaway with my heart  
Runaway with my hope  
Runaway with my love

I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart and your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time

[Chorus]

If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go.

As the ceiling lights came on, I looked out toward the audience, picking out the figures of Billy, Dad and Jacob all standing with their mouth's wide open. Behind them, I could have sworn I saw a tall man with bronze hair and a small-pixie like girl stood beside him, but when I blinked, they were gone.

_**A/N TAAH DAAH! Can anyone guess who they were? I know ;)**_

_**Anyway, I will TRY and update more this week, I have just had nail surgery today, so I'm practically disabled. **_

_**Like, right now, I'm sat in bed, music on my phone and then laptop on my lap (obviously) with my foot on 3 PILLOWS! **_

_**The bandages they put on my toe are green XD no idea why that's exciting, it just is. **_

_**Hurts like a bitch although. :( **_

_**ANYWAY, got the rest of the week off school, and my step dads in Leicester (CANNOT EXPRESS HOW HAPPY I AM!) so during the day I have the laptop to myself! And so, at 12:20 PM on Tuesday the 27th of November (nearly December!) I click the update button. **_

_**p.s, anyone reading kerrang! Will know that BVB ARE GOING TO BE IN THE NEWEST ISSUE! I'm forcing my mum to go buy it for me, since I'm disabled. I'll try and update too! Staying up till 4 am reading bvb fanfics isn't really a good thing to do when you actually want to do something the day after. **_

_**But, I haven't been out of bed today! ;D**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoo xoxoxoxoxoxo**_


	4. Chapter 4

Changed chpt 4

_**A/N: so, aren't you guys lucky! Two updates in one day! I'm hoping to finish this story sometime this week, I'm not really sure what could happen now, but I'll try and make it as dramatic as possible though! **_

_**PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS! Major writer's block -_-**_

_**Song I am listening to: Heaven's Calling (Black Veil Brides...obviously!)**_

BELLA SWAN P.O.V.

I stood on the stage for a split second, staring at the back of the hall where the silhouettes were. Then I ran offstage, and right into the arms of Jacob.

"That was amazing! I had no idea you were going to do that!" he gushed, hugging me tighter.

"Yeah, I'm proud of you bells!" dad praised, prying me away from Jake, and squashing me so I couldn't breathe.

In the car on the way home, dad was still talking about my 'great performance' but I eventually tuned him out and just stared out the window.

Were those people who I thought they were? If they were _them, _why didn't they stick around, and come and talk to me?

Surely they knew the meaning behind that song, did I make it plain enough for Alice to see? I cried enough tears; did she just decide to ignore me?

Was I hallucinating?! I could have been, I had been dreaming about _him_ a lot, and maybe my subconscious was telling me I wanted them there.

Did I want them there?

"Bella?" My dad called, it was then I realised we were home, and I was just sat staring out the window.

"Yeah, what? Sorry dad, I guess I just zoned out" I mumbled, running past him and through the open door.

I ran up to my room and stayed there until my dad brought me up some dinner (a burger, From a takeaway place) but he didn't stick around long, he just gave me a hug and a goodnight and left me again.

I curled up, away from the burger that I only took one bite of –when Charlie was in the room – and tried to drift off to sleep. But my mind was full of those people in the hall, I was sure they were Alice and Edward, but I had no proof, and they left me, they didn't want me, would they come back and check on me?

Alice was the one who would most likely come, she was always like a sister to me, but I didn't think Edward would come back.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know, light was pouring in through the window, and I heard the door slam and Charlie's car drive away.

Before I could even think what I was doing, I had my phone to my ear and Jacob was picking it up,

"Ugh, what now?!" he groaned, he had obviously just woken up.

"I need to talk to you about something," I whispered "last night, I saw two people at the back of the audience...they looked like..." I chocked up toward the end, and could even say their names.

"Who Bella? Please tell me so I can go back to sleep" some friend he was.

I took a deep, long, calming breath before speaking again

"Alice and Edward" I whispered, barely even breathing. I heard him gasp, and then the phone line went dead. He hung up on me. When I needed him. It felt like everyone was leaving me.

I threw my phone at the wall, probably breaking it, and running downstairs to get a drink.

While I was down there, stood leaning against the cold smoothness of the counter, something caught my gaze form the corner of my eye.

The knife rack was gleaming in the lone kitchen light above the table.

I wasn't going to cut myself. Then I really would get called an emo. But I couldn't help myself, people online – I'm not even sure what website I was reading – said it was a good way to channel your anger, and that it really helped them.

I look out one of the smaller sized ones, feeling the smooth handle with my fingertips and gripping it tightly, before rolling up my hoodie sleeve and placing the cold blade to my arm.

Surprisingly, as I moved it down my arm, I didn't feel any pain, just the coldness of the sharp metal.

I did it a few more times before I'd even realised what I'd done.

I was trying to kill myself.

I let the knife slip form my fingers, and let it fall, where it clattered and a few specks of blood splattered on the floor.

I stared at my right hand in disgust, appalled with what Alice must be seeing right now.

I ran to the bathroom, turned on the taps and held my bloody wrist underneath it; I was now starting to feel the sting of the cuts.

I ran to the kitchen, cleaned up the blood – covered knife, bandaged up my mangled wrist, and put some dinner in the oven for Charlie, wondering why cutting myself felt...**good...**

_**A/N: woah. Drama llama much! AND a cliffy! So now Bella's cutting...never good. *shaking head, tutting* yeah, so this was just a little burst of imagination I had while getting VERY angry at my friend! (She said she HATED bvb! She said she would rather listen to JUSTIN BIEBER thank listen to black veil brides. When I was like "what. The. F*ck." She said, "I would rather saw my own ears off than EVER listen to bvb". Ouch. But, I was like that almost a year ago, and they are like, the bestest people in the world now! **_

_***evil smile* I will force her. Eventually. Mwhahahaha!**_

_**Enough of that, SRS BSNSS.**_

_**REVIEW! And you will get free invisible cake! ;D –kinda...sorta...maybe...nope...**_


End file.
